1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly to which a hand gun or pistol may be secured such that the combined support assembly and hand gun may be utilized to obtain improved firing accuracy of the hand gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been appreciated in the prior art that the ability to mount a hand gun such that it essentially forms part of a rifle-like assembly would provide for a stabilizing factor to permit the user to improve the aim and in turn the accuracy of the hand gun, as compared to its utilization by itself. There are many instances in which it is desirable to be able to improve the firing accuracy of a hand gun, and the present invention permits this ready and easy improvement in a manner not anticipated or provided for in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,433,151; 3,609,902 and 3,861,273 exemplify the prior art appreciation that the accuracy of a hand gun may be improved by somehow coupling it to a support. The present invention provides for and appreciates the various circumstances by which the utilization of a hand gun may be enhanced if it may be readily coupled to a support assembly that has the unique features and characteristics of the present invention.